Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to data augmentation for image classification tasks.
Description of the Related Art
Data augmentation is a technique used in certain applications. In general, data augmentation involves applying a small mutation to training images for better generalization performance by avoiding overfitting.
However, the use of data augmentation is not without deficiency. For example, conventional data augmentation techniques suffer from a lack of high accuracy as well as unduly prolonged training time for image classification tasks. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved data augmentation technique for image classification tasks.